La mano que castiga (Blog)
by Lyan Lyux
Summary: Irene Adler crea un blog como la mayoría de los otros personajes de la serie. Siendo esta la primera entrada.


**Disclamer: **Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street". El personaje utilizado es propiedad de la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC, y de los relatos de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Notas de autor: **No es mi personaje favorito a decir verdad, lo elegí porque entre en pánico jaja, además pensé _"si es un reto, lo haré un reto de verdad escribiendo sobre alguien difícil", _sin más que decir, los dejo con el fic que espero disfruten.

**La mano que castiga.**

Entrada 1 (Junio) (2012)

Ya cualquier tarado tiene un blog, imagino que por eso me recomendaron entrar aquí para aclarar las cosas públicamente. Honestamente hubiera preferido anotarlo en un pedazo de papel, meterlo en una botella de vino vacía y lanzarla al océano pacífico (que es el que ahora me queda más cerca) pero no, eso no alimentaría mi ego ni limpiaría la reputación que ya ha quedado opacada, ahora que sé que la red de James esta por completo eliminada y que he reinstituido mi vida en América, es tiempo de limpiarla.

Por querer liberarme de una vida que empezó a aburrirme ahora todos creen que soy como el resto de ustedes, una mujer inteligente, astuta, feroz, frívola y dominante que al primer par de ojos camaleónicos que se topa y una impresionante habilidad deductiva se ve reducida a convertirse en una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas y los sentimientos a flor de piel…

¡Rayos no!

¿En verdad me creen capaz? No, en serio que no me conocen. Se nota que en realidad no tienen ni idea de lo que en verdad soy. Con todo respeto pero yo no soy ustedes, no señor. Es que parece que ni si quiera saben de qué trata mi trabajo, como si no hubiera fingido estar "enamorada" (me la deben, me obligaron a escribir esa palabra tan cursi que tanto me repugna) antes. A eso me dedico, a engañar a las personas, a hacerles creer algo que no soy, si demostrara quien en verdad soy, sí que estaría perdida.

Entonces, para no hacer más largo el asunto, aquí está mi versión de la historia, pero antes debo aclarar dos puntos muy importantes.

Soy homosexual

No estoy enamorada de Sherlock Holmes.

Sí, podría mantener relaciones sexuales con él si me lo propone, eso no lo niego, pese a mi orientación sexual no me asquearía la actividad sexual con él, es decir, tiene el aspecto de un Dios griego, una voz seductora y unos ojos hipnóticos. Pero NO.

O tal vez si, aunque sea para fastidiar a John… ¡JA!

Sin embargo, entiendo la condición de Sherlock, y aunque no lo parezca, yo respeto eso. No soy de esas mujeres que andan detrás de otras personas, las personas deben ir tras de mí. Si alguien simplemente no quiere hacerlo conmigo, es su asunto, él/ella se lo pierde, así que ni si quiera en tener relaciones estaba interesada, ni si quiera un beso, si él quería pues claro, adelante, nada pierdo, JA. ;)

A decir verdad, creo que él es el único que se ha atrevido a "rechazarme", así que, como para el yo soy la MUJER (según tengo entendido que así me dice) para mi es el HOMBRE, pues es el único que ha hecho eso y le agradezco. De haberse interesado en mí, como supuestamente yo en él, el muy imbécil habría arruinado mis planes.

Ya que en sí solo esperaba el rechazo, Sherlock era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar y lo conseguí, no perdí como lo creen muchos. Gané como siempre lo hago.

El asunto fue el siguiente.

Dejaron en mi celular demasiada información que yo no quería, justo cuando iba a informar a mi gente que ya estaba cansada de sus juegos de poder tan estúpidos y que estaba dispuesta a dar mi renuncia, me dieron el celular con todos esos datos, no tuve más opción, si quería seguir viva tendría que cuidar ese celular a toda costa.

Fastidiada y disgustada por todo lo que leí en el móvil, me vi tentada varias veces a venderle el celular al mejor postor, pero entonces, si se enteraban que yo lo había vendido, harían lo posible por encontrarme y luego asesinarme.

A menos que alguien me quitara el celular y descubriera la contraseña, entonces no sería del todo mi culpa, y no irían por mí directamente, sino por quien haya arruinado sus planes, claro, irían por mi… entonces necesitaba de alguien que además de descubrir el celular me ayudara a escapar…

Entonces lo vi. El nombre de SHERLOCK HOLMES en los periódicos más populares del país, leí todo artículo que hablaba sobre él, además de que ya había escuchado su nombre. No lo pensé dos veces, no era necesario, en cuestión de minutos ya había armado todo mi plan.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era llamar su atención, y lo hice a través de Mycroft, creando ese escándalo de las fotografías. Ya que el menor de los Holmes estaba dentro del juego, tuve que hacer referencia de la importancia de ese celular, así que le pedí ayuda a mis amigos norteamericanos a intervenir en el asunto, o es que, ¿no les pareció mucha coincidencia que el día que Sherlock fue a mi casa llegaran los otros hombres?, en fin.

Para recalcarle aún más lo importante que era el teléfono y para ponerlo a prueba, fingí mi muerte. Tenía que ver si los "coqueteos" estaban dando resultado y Sherlock si me había tomado un poco de "cariño".

Mientras según esto yo estaba muerta, acudí con James, (el otro hombre que también contribuyo a mi huía sin darse cuenta), le comente que estaba a un paso de tener a los hermanos Holmes comiendo de la palma de mi mano, pero ocupaba su asesoría (el orgulloso se lo creyó, como si yo ocupara su asesoría), el accedió a ayudarme, si lograba a ayudarle con el ridículo plan del vuelo que se tenía Mycroft, a su vez volví a contactar a mi colega norteamericano para que llegara a Baker Street y fingiera interés en el celular.

Ya Sherlock creyó que yo era la victima llegó el momento de traicionarlo con James, hacerle ver que no era tan victima después de todo haría que quisiera "destrozarme" revelando la contraseña del celular justo en el momento indicado, como su ego había sido golpeado con la traición que le hice, quiso hacerme lo mismo, "humillándome" frente a Mycroft.

Pero con el cariño que ya me había tomado y con la idea de que yo me había enamorado de él, haría que también más a futuro quisiera rescatarme de los orientales, como en efecto así hizo. Entonces, ¿Quién salió ganando?, yo por su puesto.

Con mi grandiosa victoria, ya todo fue cosa de cambiar mi identidad, tomar el puesto de la CIA que una vieja amiga mía había dejado recientemente, curioso que ella decidió partir a Londres justo cuando yo llegué …

**Ojala les gustará, sino, bueno, acepto quejas, ideas, sugerencias, mentadas de madre, ya saben, lo de siempre.**

**Gracias por leer. =)**


End file.
